


Robert Flippin' Sugden

by SugdenLovesDingle



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 01:33:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9049882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugdenLovesDingle/pseuds/SugdenLovesDingle
Summary: Paddy thinks Robert is the worst person for Aaron to be with, or is he?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Robron secret santa on tumblr

The first time it happens, it’s in the pub. They’ve just won the pub quiz and they’re wrapped in each other’s arms. Paddy awkwardly punches Aaron’s shoulder to congratulate him but he’s pretty sure the other man doesn’t notice. All of his attention seems to be on Robert flippin’ Sugden. He’s smiling and Robert never stops touching him. Aaron doesn’t seem to mind at all.

Paddy’s not an idiot, he knows Aaron is in love. Or rather, thinks he is. He also knows nothing anyone can say will make him change his mind about Robert. He’ll have to do that on his own. Paddy just hopes he does that sooner rather than later.

They move to a booth and Paddy continues to watch them. Robert whispers something in Aaron’s ear and he laughs and gives him a look Paddy can only describe as affectionate. When Aaron turns in his seat slightly and kisses Robert, Paddy makes himself look away. Feels like he’s intruding.

“It’s good to see them so happy, isn’t it?” Chas says and puts a pint in front of him.

“Yeah.. I just wish it wasn’t with Robert flippin’ Sugden.”  Paddy replies and takes a sip of his drink before realising Chas said ‘them’ not ‘him’.

“Oh give it up Paddy. He’s not as bad as you think.”

“Since when are you president of the Robert Sugden fan club?”

Chas laughs.

“I think that’s Aaron’s title. But he’s grown on me over the past few months.”

“He’s got you wrapped around his little finger, just like the rest of this village.” Paddy complains.

“No love, I’ve just got to know him. The real Robert. The one that loves Aaron to death and Aaron loves just as much.”

Paddy snorts.

“The real Robert? Have you forgotten everything he’s done?”

“No but he’s apologised. And the Robert that will cook for everyone living in this pub, that helps Liv with her homework, that knows how Aaron likes his tea, that will clean up and lock up for me in here after a long day, that would have died in that car with Aaron if he hadn’t been able to get him out, that Robert is not the Rob that was married to Chrissie White and put Aaron and the rest of us through hell.”

“He’s playing you Chas. Along with everyone else. He only wanted Aaron because he couldn’t have him. He’ll get bored and cheat again. He’ll break Aaron’s heart.”

“A few months ago I would have agreed.”

“I don’t trust him.”

“You talking about Robert again, Paddy?” Aaron says, joining his mother behind the bar and starting to pull two pints.

“I’m just looking out for you, Aaron. I don’t want you to get hurt.”

“Robert isn’t the one hurting me right now.”

“Aaron..”

“He’s the most important person in my life. He’ll be my husband soon.”

“Yeah when are you two finally picking a date eh? We need to start planning this wedding. Wedding of the year!” Chas interrupts, attempting to stop an argument from starting but Aaron ignores her.

“I love him Paddy and he loves me and you need to accept that. We’re getting married and we both want you there.. but if you are going to be glaring at my husband all day and try to talk me out of it then maybe you shouldn’t come.”

With those words he walks away again to join Robert in their booth. Paddy watches as Robert takes the glass from his hand and says something. Aaron just shrugs and makes a non-committal gesture with his hands, telling Robert to drop it.

“You know, part of parenting is letting them mess up.” Chas tells him.

“So you think Aaron is making a mistake?” Paddy asks, glancing at the men sitting together on the other side of the pub. Their mood changed from earlier. They’re talking quietly and from his seat at the bar Paddy can see Robert's hand disappearing under the table and squeezing Aaron’s knee.

“No, I don’t. But you do.”

For a second Paddy is confused but then remembers his earlier question.

“You don’t know him like Aaron does, Paddy. I don’t think anyone does. Though I think Liv and I are getting there.” Chas continues. “Give him a chance. Try to get to know him. Aaron loves him so he can’t be that bad, can he?” She says and gives him a smile and squeezes his hand.

“I’ve given him plenty of chances.”

He glances at the booth again, in time to see Robert kiss Aaron’s cheek before they get up from their table. They walk past him, holding hands, and Aaron gives him a look that’s somewhere between a glare and a plea.

“We’re taking these upstairs, mum. I’ll bring the glasses down later.”

“Alright love, have a good night. The both of you.”  
  
***

The next time is on Boxing Day. Chas had invited him over for dinner a few days after their conversation on quiz night and he’d accepted. Chas is his friend and he’d seen way too little of her since his return from Germany so catching up properly over leftover turkey sounded like a good way to spend a few hours. Even if that meant he’d have to put up with Robert freaking Sugden.

“Home alone are you?” Paddy asks as Chas sits down across from him at the table in the suspiciously quiet backroom of the pub.

“Liv’s upstairs skyping with her mum. And you just missed the boys. They took Leo to meet Santa this morning but left again after dropping him off. Not sure where they’ve gone but they’re in charge of dinner tonight so I’m sure they’ll be back soon.”

“They? Him? Marlon let him near Leo?”

Chas sighs and rolls her eyes.

“He’s great with him. And Leo loves him. He had the time of his life this morning. Aaron took some photos with his phone. Ask him to show you when they get back.”

“I can’t believe this. He threatened that boy and now you get him to babysit? I have to talk to Marlon about this.”

He pushes his chair back from the table and gets up.

“I thought you came over to have dinner with me, not to have a go at Marlon over Robert.”

“Yes but..”

“Paddy sit down and listen.” Chas says, pointing at his chair. “Now.”

She is visibly annoyed so Paddy decides to cut his losses and do as he’s told.

“Leo is fine. Him and April both love them and they love spending time with the kids. Honestly it wouldn’t surprise me if I became a grandmother before Moira.”

“But..”

“Yes, Rob said and did some bad things in the past. But do you really think he would hurt that little boy?”

“Well.. no..”

“There you go. Focus on that will you? And get over your vendetta against Robert. Don’t make Aaron choose between the two of you.”

Paddy sighs. He knows Chas is right and he would most likely draw the short straw if he’d make Aaron choose but he can’t help but wish Robert flippin’ Sugden would just leave and never come back.

“I heard them talk about wedding dates last night you know.” Chas tells him. “Thin walls.” She says and waves her hand around the room. “Aaron wants to do it as soon as possible. Maybe next month, maybe even valentine’s day.”

“That soon? Don’t you think they’re rushing into it?”

Chas shrugs.

“They’re happy. And it’s probably easier with the house too.”

“House?”

“They bought the Mill. They’re moving as soon as it’s no longer a death trap.”

“Oh..”

“Yeah, I’ll miss having them around but they’ll only be down the road, you know. They really need their own space.”

Paddy nods and sips his tea and tries to figure out why the two of them buying a house together bothers him more than them living at the pub. Before he has time to say anything the back door opens and first Aaron and then Robert walk in.

“Oh hello you two, where have you been?”

Paddy notices Aaron looking back and forth between him and Robert, who gives him a slight nod.

“Went for a walk. It’s nice out today. Not too cold.” Aaron tells them.

Everyone in the room knows that’s not the full story but they decide not to say anything. Aaron busies himself by switching on the kettle and taking two mugs out of the cupboard.

“We went to the cemetery actually.” Robert says and rubs a hand over his face and sits down next to Chas. “To see my parents. My mum.”

“Oh I didn’t know you did that on Christmas.”

“We wanted to go yesterday but well.. things got in the way.” Aaron tells his mother while he rubs Robert’s shoulder.

“Are you alright, love?” Chas asks Robert, who doesn’t look at all like the smug and smarmy Robert Paddy knows and loves to hate.

“Yeah, yeah I will be. Just.. got a little lost in my own head.” He takes the mug of tea Aaron hands him and wraps his hands around it. “I just keep wondering what she’d think of us getting married and moving into the Mill.” He sips his tea then and burns his mouth slightly. “If she’d be proud of me. Happy for us.” He adds quietly.

“I’m sure she would be, love. All mothers want their kids to be happy and loved. And you are, aren’t you? Happy.”

Robert nods.

“And loved.” Aaron adds and in a rare display of affection; kisses the top of his head.

***

When his car breaks down a few days into the new year, Paddy just thanks god it was just down the road from Cain’s garage and not while on his way to an emergency. He sighs, takes the keys out of the ignition and gets out of the car, hoping he can find someone at the garage to help him push his car over there.

When he walks into the garage a few minutes later he sees a young lad working on a car. The lad has his back to him and Paddy wonders when Cain hired a new mechanic.

“Uhm hello, is Cain around?”

The lad closes the bonnet of the car he’s working on and that’s when Paddy notices Cain’s new mechanic isn’t as young as he thought and actually none other than Robert flamin’ Sugden.

“You work here now?”

Robert shrugs and wipes his hands on a rag.

“Cain was in a pinch.. so I moved some things around so I could help out today. He’s in the office by the way.”

“You just offered your services? Out of the goodness of your heart?”

“He asked. Now can I help you with anything?”

Paddy shakes his head to try clear his mind. He has trouble believing what he’s seeing. Robert flippin’ Sugden dressed in greasy overalls instead of some expensive suit, getting his hands dirty working on a car just because someone asked him to help. It doesn’t fit with the image of Robert he has in his head. The self-centred, smug liar who causes trouble everywhere he goes.

“Er.. my car broke down just down the road. I figured someone would be around to help me push it up here.”

“Sure. I’ll go get Cain.” Robert tells him and disappears. Paddy figures he’ll get Cain to help him push the car while he stays at the garage but is proved wrong when both men come help him.

“Right Paddy, you get behind the wheel, Sugden and I will push.” Cain says when they get back to where Paddy left his car. It doesn’t take long for them to get the car back to the garage where Robert starts to check out the engine right away.

Paddy pulls Cain aside.

“You let him work in your garage?”

“He’s a mechanic. I needed a mechanic today.” Cain tells him with a shrug. “Had to drag him out of bed this morning though.” He adds with a grin, clearly reliving the moment in his head. “Told him he can sleep in on his honeymoon.”

“Why didn’t you ask Aaron?”

“Aaron’s got his own business to run, hasn’t he. And Sugden is the better mechanic out of the two of them.”

“Right. How long is this going to take then?”

“Sugden, what do you think?”

“I think I should give Aaron a call to come pick up some scrap.”

Cain laughs at that and takes a look himself. Robert points several things out to him that apparently need replacing or fixing. Paddy doesn’t really understand what they’re talking about but the general opinion seems to be that he should just get a new car.

“We can fix it but it’s going to cost you. And I’ll need to order some parts.”

Paddy just nods and braces himself when Cain scribbles an amount on a notepad.

“Any chance of a friends and family discount?”

Cain just stares at him.

“Right. That’s a no then.”

“I’ll give you a call when it’s ready.”

“Actually.. I think Aaron might be able to help with the parts. I’ll ask him to have a look at the yard.” Robert says and takes his phone out of his pocket. “It’ll save you some money.”

“You’re supposed to be working for me today Sugden, not help your fiancé get a nice deal.”

“Happy customers are returning customers.” Robert says and smiles when Aaron answers his phone. “Hey, could you do me a favour? It’s for Paddy.”

“Looks like you’re in luck today, mate.” Cain says and claps Paddy on the back and disappears into his office.  Paddy tries not to listen in on Robert’s conversation with Aaron on the phone.

“Thanks. Not too bad actually.” He laughs softly. “Yeah. Will do. See you at home. Love you too.”

When Paddy picks his car up a few days later, Robert isn’t there but his bill is considerably lower than expected and there is a cream coloured envelope under his windscreen wiper, his name written on it in fancy lettering.

He knows what it is even before opening it.

_You are invited to the wedding of_

_Aaron Dingle & Robert Sugden_

_April 14 th 2017, 11AM_

_Join us as we say I do and start our life together. We ask you not to buy us any gifts but to donate to Stonewall UK or Dogs Trust in our names instead._

There is a map in the envelope with a barn on the other side of town marked on it as the wedding location and Paddy guesses it’s to do with Robert’s family owning a farm when he was younger.

He rereads the invitation a few times, trying to figure out how it makes him feel. He knows Aaron is happy and he has gotten to know Robert a little better lately. He’s seen them together on New Year’s Eve, sharing a kiss at midnight, and the smile on Aaron’s face when Robert surprised him with a weekend getaway on his birthday was a thing of  beauty.

***

“Are you going to behave today?” Chas asks, linking her arm through his as they walk up the path to the barn. “The whole speak now or forever hold your peace thing is rhetorical, you realise that, yeah?” She teases.

“Don’t worry, I won’t do anything to ruin Aaron’s day. Their day.”

Chas gives him a smile as they find a seat. Paddy looks around the barn, taking in the decorations and the small number of guests. He feels kind of honoured to have been invited.

“My baby is getting married today.” Chas beams next to him, Paddy just smiles at her.

Adam being Aaron’s best man doesn’t surprise anyone, but when Paddy notices Victoria sitting next to Liv he does wonder who will stand up with Robert. The answer to his question comes a few minutes later when Andy Sugden gets into place on the opposite side of the aisle from Adam.

“Andy is back?”

Chas nods.

“Robert doesn’t know yet. Aaron, Vic, and Adam tracked him down and got him home for the wedding. He’ll be so happy.”

A few minutes later Aaron and Robert enter the barn, hand in hand, but when Robert sees his brother he rushes over to him and wraps him in a hug.

“I couldn’t miss my own brother’s wedding now, could I.” Andy tells Robert and Paddy finds himself smiling at the two men.

The ceremony starts and it takes a soft but stern “Mate.” From Adam to snap Aaron out of his thoughts and actually say I do to Robert, who is so eager to make things official, he doesn’t even let Harriet finish the question before saying I do himself.

“If anyone knows of a reason why this couple should not be married, speak now or forever hold your peace.”

Chas gives him a warning glance and squeezes Paddy’s hand. He squeezes back.

“I now pronounce you mister and mister Aaron and Robert Sugden – Dingle. You may now kiss.”

The two men share their first kiss as a married couple and Paddy smiles. Maybe, just maybe, Robert flippin’ Sugden is the right person for Aaron after all.


End file.
